


I Just Wanted to Be Like You

by superfamily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also this is happy not a sad fic, Gen, They are father and son, dont sexualise them, this is a cute father son relationship, this is also rlly bad, we do NOT ship starker in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfamily/pseuds/superfamily
Summary: I got this from a tumblr post so this is not my original idea!!!! Also sorry this is super short, I just kinda wrote it for fun





	I Just Wanted to Be Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a tumblr post so this is not my original idea!!!! Also sorry this is super short, I just kinda wrote it for fun

 

For Peter’s birthday, Tony got him a new iPhone. Peter insisted he didn’t need it, but Tony insisted that Peter keep it.

Peter was in his room in the Avengers facility, Tony was in a board meeting which apparently was a very important meeting because Tony kept saying to Peter before he left that “if you text me nonsense questions about old ladies or call me 100 times, I won’t hesitate to take your suit away again, kid,” even though Tony actually enjoyed getting texts and calls from Peter. Peter ended up scrolling through buzzfeed while everyone was out. He managed to find a “Which Avengers are you?” quiz, which clearly caught his attention. He wasn’t an Avenger, even though he really wanted to be one. So for him this was the closest he’d get.

The quiz consisted of ‘pick a food’ and ‘what quality would your friends say is your best quality?’ kind of questions.

About 12 questions later, the results came up, “You got: Iron Man” his phone screen lit up red with the picture on it.

He was so excited, he just had to show Tony.

Back in the board meeting Tony’s phone buzzed from a text message, he read the screen and saw it was Peter and let out a huff of annoyance, thinking to himself that he specifically told Peter not to bother him during the meeting. But he read the message anyway.

Peter had sent him a screenshot of his buzzfeed quiz results.

 

_Peter: HEY TONY LOOK_

_Peter: I TOOK A WHICH AVENGER ARE YOU QUIZ AND GUESS WHAT_

_Peter: I GOT YOU!!!!!!!!_

_Peter: IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE LIKE YOU_

 

Tony couldn’t help but smile, this kid had Tony wrapped around his finger.

 

_Tony: That’s awesome kid :) I’ll be back soon_

 

What Tony responded didn’t even show his real emotion, he was way happier, really he was trying to contain all his smiles during the meeting. Peter was a great kid, and it made Tony happy that he wanted to be just like him.


End file.
